The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a flexible cable for a low profile electrical device.
Many applications require a sensor, such as a temperature or pressure sensor, be located in a confined space. Low profile sensors are designed to fit into these confined spaces and relay the sensed condition to a data processing device. There are situations where the confined spaces are also subject to stresses such as vibration, expansion and contraction of nearby objects as well as moisture and other environmental pressures. Conventional low profile sensors are often too fragile for these demanding environments. For example, low profile sensors that are mounted on ceramic substrates can crack if used in these high-stress environments. Low profile sensors that are mounted on flexible substrates typically bend their conductive tracks at angles that can break the required electrical connections. A low profile sensor with improved durability is desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.